Saiyans
by Takuma
Summary: (Complete) I have decided to add more to this fic. It's the story of a human who lives on earth where humans and saiyans live together. I think you will enjoy this fic... although the begining may be a bit slow...
1. Part 1

What if the saiyans were wished back with the Dragonballs... and the saiyans lived on earth since their home planet couldn't be wished back? This is a story on how the earth will change with this new species... it could change everyone's life forever, or at least a single individual.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or any character that is related to the timeline and such.  
  
Saiyans  
By: Takuma  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Now, turn to your textbooks to page five hundred and thirty seven. We will be starting our new section of the study of human and saiyan anatomy." Stated the teacher as she stood up from her large metal desk that sat at the side of the room. She pulled her reading classes from a vest pocket of her outfit, and began to flip thru the pages of the book. Many groans could be heard throughout the class when she stood up. The teacher, pausing briefly to look up at the class, rolled her eyes as she continued to the black board. Picking up a piece of chalk, her lecture continued.  
  
"Now, class, as we have already learned, saiyans have a higher metabolism due to there fighting abilities than humans. Although they are the one's who love to pick a fight..." she looked up to a row in the back of the room which held a few hybrid saiyan teens, who were trying so hard to stay awake, then she looked back to the text, "... but the saiyans have proved to keep the peace from evil super villains. I know none of you," she paused once again looking to the class turning around, "have experience villains such as the androids and Cell... but I know you had to be young children when Majin Buu arrived." More silence fell into the room. She looked around once more to find any sleeping students, who so happened, to once again, be the hybrid saiyan boys in the back who had now fallen asleep on their desk. Her lip slightly twitched as she placed the textbook on her desk, and walked back to the chalkboard. The teacher picked up a metal ruler before turning back to the class. They all seemed to straiten in their seats when they noticed 'The Ruler'. Some poor soul was going to get startled and most likely embarrassed in front of the class. Walking up the rows of chairs in the classroom, the teacher slowly made her way to the back row and looked at three teen saiyans. They continued to sleep as she came up to them, making her way to the front of the middle desk, she flicked her wrist swiftly that carried the ruler in her palm and then...  
  
*FWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*  
  
The three boys' head shot up immediately, their ears ringing from the loud noise. The teacher glared at them as they rubbed their aching ears. She crossed her arms.  
  
"Serves you right for sleeping in my class," she stated before making it to the front once more. Still holding the ruler she turned back to the class.  
  
"What did we do wrong?!" exclaimed one of the saiyan teens glaring at the teacher. The teacher gave him the evil eye.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked mockingly, "HA! You need to listen up! This information WILL be on a test, which I should remind you, is after your three day weekend." Everyone in the room groaned.  
  
The saiyan teen still wouldn't back down so he snapped back at the teacher, "Why do I need to relearn something I have known since a child? This is completely pointless!" The twitching eye was beginning to become noticeable on the teacher as she glared at the boy once more.  
  
"One more word out of you, and you will be sent to the principal." That shut the teen up, and the educator gave a small smirk. "That's more like it." She continued to the board setting her ruler back in it's place before getting her text book once more to resume the lesson.  
  
"You know..." she stated before continuing with the long lecture, "... why can't you boys, for ONCE, be a good student like Yuuryoku? She never complains about the work and diligently gets it done without a problem!" Yuuryoku turned up to the teacher as she called her name. She, like other students, were becoming bored from this lesson... So, making it look like she was working hard, she pulled out a piece of notebook paper and began to doodle as the book was opened on her desk. The teacher gave her a big smile, and she gave the teacher a confused look. Turing back to the text, the teacher began once again.  
  
"Now... back to the lesson. Along side with the saiyans incredible strength, they also have to reproduce as humans do... but it's slightly different." She turned back to the board to write a few things and stated a few more things. "The reason why there are much more saiyan men than women is the three to one ratio. For every four saiyans born, one is a female..."  
  
Yep this was the boring stuff for the students, especially for Yuuryoku who had skimmed over the text in her free time. Of course, like many students, she only read where the bold print was located. She gave an inwardly sigh as she looked up to the clock, ten minutes till the weekend. Turning back to her paper she continued her drawing of a lone girl defending herself from a small group of saiyans...  
  
"... that is why you all should be in larger groups. Saiyans never like for much chaos to occur when they have found the perfect candidate to be a possible mate, or to pick a fight. Now, back to choosing the mates. A saiyan would usually find one that is attractive and seem to challenge them verbally or one that has a strong will..."  
  
'Challenge?'  
  
"... and in result, if the challenge does meet their interest they will go to phase two. Usually it leads to the mating, but in some cases, as for example, the female may not want the male who is trying to attract them. She could try fighting against him to defend herself, or she would try to run away which leads to a huge chase..."  
  
'Chase?' Yuuryoku looked back to her drawing. She shook her head and slipped the drawing in her book. The things she thought up of during class lectures...  
  
"... Now when a saiyan usually finds the perfect mate, they claim them. With humans, the male gives a ring to the woman they love and he would also propose. Since a saiyan seems to be more animalistic and relies more on their instincts, they-"  
  
*BBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*  
  
Everyone covered their ears as the fire alarm went off in the school. The teacher was immediately interrupted as she went to her desk and grabbed the maroon grade book.  
  
"We'll finish after we come back in," stated the teacher as she opened up the door and let the students out of her classroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Picking up her backpack from the classroom, Yuuryoku was ready for the three-day weekend! The teacher never did complete the lecture, which may have left a few students hanging. It didn't matter that much anyways. Why would SHE be attacked by a saiyan? She didn't consider herself attractive. Sure, she was very smart; some claimed she was a genius, possibly to the extent of Trunks Briefs, who was the president of Capsule Corps, or his mother Bulma. She did also look like a saiyan. The unusually strait black locks of hair, and deep brown eyes, but one thing she didn't have that saiyan women did were the height and muscles. She sighed. She would only be a shy, quiet nerd...  
  
"Yuuryoku!" The teenaged female turned around to a friend who called to her. "Would you help me with this project I have this weekend? I haven't been able to continue it by myself and I am completely stressed out!" The girl pleaded folding her hands. Yuuryoku nodded, and was immediately hugged by her friend, "You are an AWESOME friend! Thank you!" her friend exclaimed. She gave a small nod. "Could you help me tonight? I know it's short notice but-"  
  
"Tonight?" asked Yuuryoku with a small frown. "I can't... I'm babysitting my neighbors tonight..." Her friend made a small, 'Oh' with her mouth before looking down disappointed.  
  
"But I can help any other day!" The girl's expression brightened.  
  
"Okay! Call me when you have time!" Yuuryoku's friend ran off cheerful.  
  
Yuuryoku was also a good friend... loyal and honest to her word. She smiled as she turned to catch the bus before it left with out her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knocking on her neighbors' door, the black haired female waited patiently. The door opened a moment later revealing Mrs. Sai with a huge smile.  
  
"Ah! Yuuryoku! Great to see you!" she exclaimed giving the teenager a small hug. "Oh the kids have been so excited when they found out you would be the babysitter!" Yuuryoku gave a smile. She looked at Mrs. Sai's dress. She was most likely going to an important dinner wearing a very expensive evening dress. The lady put on a sapphire necklace and matching earrings before making her way to the kitchen where her children and husband were located. The moment the children noticed her, they ran up to her forgetting their meal.  
  
Both of them practically knocked Yuuryoku over! Well... it should be no wonder since the youngest was half saiyan. She smiled kneeling down and giving them both a small hug. She looked up to see Mr. Sai, the saiyan of the house...who briefly looked up from his pile of food to nod at her, and then he continued to finish his meal.  
  
"Yuuryoku!! Guess what?!" exclaimed the older of the two children. The teen looked down at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm going to be turning nine soon! And I'm also going to have a birthday party!!!! Do you want to come?! I would love for you to!" the eight year old girl asked.  
  
Her mother added, "It's on Sunday... But I know you must be loaded with work from school-"  
  
"I can make it; it's no problem at all!" she stated cheerfully turning to Mrs. Sai with a smile. The lady nodded with a smile. Before she felt her husband's arms wrap around her waist.  
  
"Don't you think we should get going?" he asked his wife softly in he ear. She nodded before giving him a small kiss on the lips. He released her as she went to the other side of the kitchen to grab her purse.  
  
"Now, if you want anything to eat, all you have to do is call the pizza place. There's some money for the three of you to buy dinner," she stated pointing to the wad of cash by the cordless phone. Yuuryoku nodded when she noticed the money. "And if you have any complications, the phone numbers are by the phone and the money." The lady gave her children a small hug.  
  
"I hope you have a good time," the teen stated sweetly. The mother gave a small laugh before waving her hand.  
  
"I've gone these dinner meetings for years now! I know something interesting is bound to happen! I'll tell you all about it at the birthday party." The teen gave a small nod, as the older woman did.  
  
"Bye kids!" she stated as she left the room and headed to the car.  
  
Yuuryoku turned to the kids, when the parents were out of range, with a HUGE smirk. "So... what fun shall we do today?" she asked the two. The two sisters giggled as they grabbed Yuuryoku's arm and dragged her to the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did they leave?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good." An evil smirk was given; three saiyan men no older than twenty-four were hidden pretty well from the open world as they sat in a very bushy oak tree. They watched as the teen walked in the house, and as the parents walked out and drove away to some unknown destination to them.  
  
"But what about the girl?" asked the other saiyan referring to the female who had walked in earlier.  
  
The leader of the group, laughed, "You are afraid of a small human female?! Bah! Let's just get that half saiyan female. She's the only reason why we are here."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuuryoku laughed as she helped the youngest child, Herupa, up into her feet as she fell down. This child was the half saiyan, and VERY strong at the young age of five. She grinned at the babysitter and laughed.  
  
"I want to play Jump-off-the-roof-and-onto-a-trampling again!" she exclaimed clapping her hands. Yuuryoku had a sweat drop fall from the back of her head. The last time they played that 'game', well it wasn't really a game. Yuuryoku fell off the roof trying to bring the young Herupa back into the house when the young girl climbed to the roof WANTING to jump onto the trampling. The child heard once that jumping from high places onto the trampling would send her flying, and she wanted to learn to fly like her father. But she somewhat misunderstood what type of 'flying' the person had meant.  
  
"Not today..." stated the teen with a nervous smile on her face.  
  
"I know!!! I know!!!" exclaimed the soon to be nine year old. Ah, young Risuna, she was an angel. Being full blooded human, her mother had remarried a year after her father's tragic death to the saiyan whom she loved with all her heart.  
  
"Can we draw?! I love to color the pictures you draw!" exclaimed the older child with a huge grin. Yuuryoku couldn't help but give a small laugh and nodded her head.  
  
"Of course! I think that would be a fun safe activity," she stated in a matter of fact tone. The eight year old cheered before getting up and running off to get her art supplies AKA crayons, color pencils, and markers. The teen turned back to the young hybrid saiyan child with a smile, who returned the smile with a pout. Yuuryoku blinked but gave a smile when she whispered in the young girl's ear, "And I'll make sure we go off to the ice cream store later on, what do you say?" she asked sincere.  
  
The young child's eyes widened at the mention of something sweet to the taste buds. "ICE CREAM!" the young girl exclaimed and clapped her hands. The babysitter gave a smile. And then it happened.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Yuuryoku snapped her head over to where Risuna's scream could be heard the loudest. Both females in the room looked up, Herupa clings into Yuuryoku's leg. The teen picked up the five year old child. The teen shook her head as she looked to the young child.  
  
"What's wrong with sissy?" asked the child with big worried eyes.  
  
Yuuryoku gave a smile, "She... must have seen a bug or something. I usually scream when ever I find a spider or some-"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Risuna's scream echoed throughout the hallway yet again.  
  
"Risuna!" she exclaimed running to where the young girl was to retrieve the art supplies. Risuna clung onto the babysitter's leg. The teen looked up.  
  
"Well, well, well... Look at what we have here guys," stated the leader of the group, most defiantly a saiyan he was.  
  
Yuuryoku was lost for words. There were intruding SAIYANS is the house for crying out loud! It was indeed scary for this young teen.  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded carrying the hybrid child and placing a comforting hand on the shoulder of the human girl. The main saiyan smirked.  
  
"Look here boys... a human female has got spunk. Amusing, right?" asked a saiyan who seemed to appear behind the small group of girls. Yuuryoku's back began to crawl and she began to feel the bile come up her throat. This was not a good sign. She slowly turned around to find yet another saiyan. Three in all, and three to many...  
  
"What do you want? I haven't done anything to anger any of you... gentlemen..." she had to almost cough that word out. Some gentlemen these guys were to break in a house.  
  
"I think you have something that we want," stated the leader of the group. His tone of voice sent chills thru the teen's body. He did truly sound evil. The saiyan began to walk up to the teen, and she subconsciously clung to the two children tighter. Fear could visibly be seen in her eyes, but she tried to hold down not wanting to back down as she usually would in school.  
  
*... that is why you all should be in larger group. Saiyans don't like to cause too much chaos.*  
  
'Oh crap... Just like the lesson...' she mentally sent many curse words in her brain. This was NOT a good thing... not a good thing at all... The main saiyan walked up to her and stared at her in the eyes. She started back not backing down. She could almost see the man smirking in his eyes. At that instant, Yuuryoku smirked back at the saiyan, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. She sent her elbow back, which rammed into a saiyan, who had crept up behind her, VERY hard in a pressure point. He immediately crouched over groaning in pain. Yuuryoku let the hybrid saiyan child down onto the carpet with the other girl, and quickly turned to them keeping her guard up.  
  
"Remember what I taught you during emergencies? Well, go off and do what I told you to do!" she stated turned from the children.  
  
"But..." started Herupa.  
  
"GO!" exclaimed the teenager. Risuna grabbed her sister's arm and they both ran out of the room to an unknown location to the saiyans. Yuuryoku gave a small sigh. 'Safe... Now...' she put her full attention to men, all three who stood in front of her. 'For these bozos...'  
  
"Sir, what about the child-"  
  
"We'll get her later..." stated the leader. The babysitter growled at all three of them.  
  
"I have to say..." started the man who got hit in the stomach, "That stung a bit." The black haired teen could only snarl at the saiyans as they some how were able to surround her yet again. She held her guard up and looked around to all saiyans as they all advanced to her, slowly closing in. She was getting very, very nervous... 'What do I do?! What do I do?!' All saiyans around her smirked, they could smell, feel, and see her fear. They loved very moment of it. She was getting dizzy... and a headache could be felt in the back of her head. What a wonderful time to become disoriented when these men would most likely want to KILL her! 'At least the kids are safe...' she thought which sent her a bit of relief thru this very stressful time.  
  
Her senses, being very limited and untrained, was caught off guard when a pair of two muscular arms rapped around the front part of her chest. The two strong arms seemed to be resting on her bosom, which caused her to growl and try to wriggle free.  
  
"DAMN! LET ME GO!" she exclaimed as she continued to struggle. Her hands were free... but they were somewhat useless since the arms were in a bind...  
  
"Hanta, Myou... Is this that little female that was about to take us all on?" he taunted. Both men laughed mockingly causing Yuuryoku to blush. This was really scaring her... and she needed to get out of here... fast. She told the children of a meeting place down the road they would have to run or fly to for safety issues... but at this rate... the children could come back home with a dead babysitter, and three saiyans, who is after one of the children... for unknown reason's of course... She stopped her squirming, and began shaking with tears pricking her eyes. She was frightened... she knew she wouldn't last... but she just HAD to be strong... like Son Gohan... he had to be brave when he was a child... That most defiantly gave her something to keep her spirits up, to keep her strong. She closed her eyes.  
  
'Come on... think... I need to think! I need to find a solution to get out of this situation! I'm a friggin genius!' It finally clicked and an idea came forth in her brain; she inwardly smirked.  
  
The saiyan men continued to stare the female as she continued to stay still however she was quivering slightly. She then began to sniff.  
  
"Awww... Look at this Koukatsu! She's crying... and in your arms too!" taunted Myou mockingly. Hanta laughed along with his comrade, a loud mocking laughter, but it still slightly scared Yuuryoku as her adrenalin began to flow even faster and her heart began to beat in a quicker pace. She kept her head down, and searched for the weak point... Koukatsu felt the change in her heart rhythm... And he knew it could mean no good... Or she could be even more scared shitless... The saiyan male's grip tightened around the female when he felt a stinging pain down his spine. He looked down, for the girl had grabbed onto his soft sensitive tail.  
  
'Oh shit.' He gritted his teeth, and began to have a tighter grip on Yuuryoku. She would NOT win this battle!  
  
The female teen continued to claw at the saiyans' tail. Oh thank Kami for small miracles! Be when she sunk her nails into his tail, his tight grip caused her to lose some of her breath as a mouse being bound in the snake's tight grip. She continued to squeeze the tail and sunk her nails in deeper. She could hear the saiyan male cry out in pain. She was able to claw the tail closer to the root of the tailbone in his back, which caused more waves of pain down his back. He sent a scream of pain out and released her, losing this battle. He soon dropped to the floor, the tail soon being tugged on from where Yuuryoku had gripped it. Oh the pain Koukatsu felt!  
  
The two other saiyan's backed up from the human teen as she continued to have the killer grip on the saiyan's tail. This was incredible! Humans were not supposed to know their weakness! They heard the leader of their small group scream out in pain, and it too sent chills down their spines. They could only imagine the pain he was feeling!  
  
Yuuryoku smirked, 'This is PERFECT! He's falling to his knees! I should have thought of this in the first place!' As the tail was tugged on tighter, and the earth's gravity pulled the saiyan to the ground and when you put one and one together... it causes a whole other issue...  
  
Before Yuuryoku's, Myou, and Hanta's eyes the tail snapped off of the flesh. Koukatsu fell limp to the ground. All nerves in his body went numb for the next few moments. Both Myou and Hanta gasped as they saw the teen hold up the brown furry tail. It was limp in her hands, and she eyed in shock. She just pulled it off! She must be one strong female! It made both saiyan men back away from her. They did NOT want the same fate as Koukatsu! They wanted to keep their tails, thank you very much!  
  
Yuuryoku couldn't believe it! She just pulled off some saiyans' tail! She looked down to the man, who seemed lifeless on the ground, and she looked back at the tail.  
  
'Oh crap...' She didn't think she was THAT strong! She immediately started to back away to the closest exit as she looked at the tail, but dropped it when it began to wiggle. "Oh shit!" she exclaimed watching it squirm on the floor beside the saiyan, whom it was attached to in the beginning. She noticed him stir. That was her key to run, and to run FAST. She did just that to go off and find the kids.  
  
The two-saiyan men went over to their friend who tried to get back up, but with the loss of his tail, all balance had seemed to be lost. They helped him to his feet although he seemed to sway somewhat at first.  
  
"Damn... that was one tough female... I don't think that child is worth all this trouble..." stated Myou crossing his arms. Koukatsu's eyes were infuriated. He was about to kill at this moment, and he didn't care what he killed either at the moment.  
  
"Where... is she?" he asked his comrades glaring as he turned to them. Both silently gulped.  
  
"She..."  
  
"WELL?!" exclaimed the man as he formed a ki ball in his tense palm.  
  
"She ran out a few moments ago!"  
  
"..." The leader of this small group flew out of the room to find the babysitter... he needed to get his revenge... She was more of a challenge than he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuuryoku met up with the kids in a near by, busy mall. They both waved to her cheerfully and ran up to her greeting her with a hug. Both children had stayed at the cookie shop in the mall, which so happened to be owned by a very kind grandmother. She waved to the teen.  
  
"I hope everything has been worked out..." stated the elderly lady with a concerned look on her face. The babysitter bit her lip; the children and she may be in more trouble than she had thought... Oh well... it served her right to pull off a saiyans' tail... It's like no one would miss her if that saiyan killed her... right?  
  
"Not exactly Ma'am... But I thank you for watching these two little one's," she gave a kind smile and gave a small bow before picking up little Herupa and holding Risuma's hand.  
  
"Oh it wasn't a problem dear! Come back anytime!" Yuuryoku's smile didn't weaken as she nodded.  
  
"I will! And thanks again!" the teen immediately ran off into the busy mall halls. The grandmother couldn't help but worry.  
  
'I really hope she keeps herself safe...'  
  
"Hey Chichi! I think this new batch of cookies are finished!" exclaimed a person from the back of the store. The woman rolled her eyes. "Goku! I swear if you touch one of those cookies... I will pull THE PAN back out!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuuryoku continued to run down the halls of the mall weaving in and out of the crowds. She REALLY needed to find a safe place!  
  
She looked around the mall; is she tried to hide in the stores, she could just cause more people to become injured if the saiyan shows up... which still isn't a good sign for her... unless they went to a place were there are saiyans who could protect them... like saiyans who have human mates... a strong saiyan... or hybrid... more like a supersaiyan. 'TRUNKS!' he was of course a busy man... but she knew that family could protect them! And what about that other family... The Son family! She sighed... but they lived in the mountain area... She looked up, a determined expression on her face.  
  
"To Capsule Corp it is..." she muttered going to one of the closet exits. But she paused and remembered something. The saiyan men must have a good idea what she was wearing... and what she looked like... And Capsule Corps... it had changed over the years... it was also the place where saiyans signed up to train with the saiyan prince... who was to become king soon... for the military against super villains across the universe. Oh well... first things first... Yuuryoku walked into the first clothing store for both teens and children.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Koukatsu was frantically looking around for Yuuryoku. She couldn't be found anywhere, but since he had a very strong sense of smell, he could easily pick up her scent, and it led him to a busy mall. He smirked, she was very smart he had to admit... maybe too smart... but that's what he found amusing about her. She had a very strong spirit.  
  
The saiyan continued on his way throughout the mall trying to keep onto her trail. She most defiantly had to pay for his missing tail. He slightly lost his balance for the thirtieth time this morning! At least he could play as a human or a hybrid from his missing tail and not cause too much commotion in this human mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The teen girl walked out of the mall with the new set of clothes on, and a hat. Maybe that could change her appearance some what... The children had also gotten a new set of clothes, which she had paid in cash. She kneeled down to the children, "Now... I know you won't like what I have to say... but we need to split up... I want you to go to Capsule Corps... Do you remember where that place is?"  
  
Risuna tilted her head, "Is that where we met Bulma, the lady with blue hair?" Yuuryoku nodded.  
  
"Exactly. Now... when you cross the streets... look both ways and make sure no cars are coming... oh and no talking to strangers. Just make sure you get to her and here..." the babysitter handed the child the note, "Make sure this gets to her. If not tell her we have a saiyan after us... alright?" Both kids nodded. "Good." She gave them both a hug before looking back to them. Both of them looked sad. She smiled, "Say... let's make this a game."  
  
"A game?" asked Herupa. Yuuryoku nodded.  
  
"Who ever can get to Capsule Corps first with out getting caught by the saiyan or hurt will get to have candy and ice cream the next time I come; how's that?" Both children's expression brightened.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
The teen nodded, "Remember, you can't get caught by any saiyans... but get to Bulma and give her the note." Both children nodded. She hugged them once more before releasing them, "Now... why don't you both get a head start, okay?" Both children nodded, and began to run off to an exit. The babysitter sighed slowly, 'I hope you two get there just fine... Please let nothing happen to them...' She got up from her crouching position and dusted herself off. "Oh Kami... Keep them saf-AH!" A foreign person grabbed her shoulder, tightly. She didn't think twice, immediately she grabbed the person's arm with both hands bringing her arms down in front of herself and causing a guy to fly over her shoulder. Koukatsu fell dead on to the ground back first. Yuuryoku's eyes widened greatly. "Oh shit." She made a mad dash to an exit opposite to the children's.  
  
Koukatsu growled; she did it again! Damn, she was MUCH smarter than he gave her credit for! Picking himself up from the ground he wobbly tried to stand up; he was slowly getting use to the tailless behind. He tried to make it out of the area. He was already causing much commotion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just five more blocks to go... She was tired... and she needed a break... So sat on a bench and rested. It was late; it must be close to ten p.m. The dinner Mister and Misses Sai went to would most likely end in another few hours, about one a.m. would be the time they would come back.  
  
She stood up from her seat at the bench and gave a small yawn, and stretched.  
  
'Perfect...' thought a lone figure as he ran up to the female silently.  
  
Yuuryoku didn't know what had hit her until she opened her eyes and gasped. She, once again, was in Koukatsu's arms; this time instead of her back being smashed to his abs, she was looking at him eye to eye. Her chest was smashed up against him. His facial expression was mixed between murder, revenge, and something else... but she didn't know what it was quiet yet...  
  
"So many times we have run into each other..." he stated in cruel tone. "... and you will pay for my precious tail you caused me to lose..."  
  
A feint blush could be seen on her cheeks as she turned her face away from his as best as she could. He slightly smirked at this. This torture stuff against this human female was kind of fun, to a point...  
  
Yuuryoku desperately needed to get out of his grip! She was almost at Capsule Corps! She was SO close! She went to the last resort. She knew this was a childish way to get people to be released... but it was the only that could get her out of this bind. So she sunk in her teeth into skin where the neck and the shoulder met. Surprisingly it drew blood. He would HAVE to release her now! She felt the saiyan tense when she bit him, and his grip seemed to loosen somewhat... But nothing changed. She was till in his tight grip. She became disappointed. She would be dead. He would most likely kill her since she drew his blood... Damn it... damn it all to hell!  
  
The saiyan turned to her, his eyes in complete shock. She raised a brow. 'What was he up to?' He gave a small smirk... or was it a gentle smile. And he pulled her hair away from her shoulders with a free hand. She was now... most defiantly confused... He began to sniff her skin in the same area that she had bitten his... Oh this didn't look good for Yuuryoku. She began to squirm till she felt the saiyans' sharp canines sink into her skin. She screamed out as the blood poured... and he cleaned any blood that may have dripped from the wound with his tongue. She shivered at the cold saliva being left on her bare wounded skin. The next thing she knew was he picked her up, and carried her in his arms, as a young baby would be cradled. The smirk on his lips never left. She was becoming quite frightened.  
  
"You are now mine woman," he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. 'Wait... HIS woman?!?!?!?!?!?!?!' She wanted to get out of his grip, but she seemed paralyzed... as if her body didn't want to leave his embrace... Didn't he want to kill her a few seconds ago?!  
  
She growled, "YOUR woman?! I belong to no ONE!" He gave a small chuckle.  
  
"Oh... you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into young one..."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. Yuuryoku was becoming scared now.  
  
He smirked down at her, "We're mates of course." He crushed his lips on to hers before taking flight into the sky.  
  
************************************************  
  
This is MOST defiantly a story that I wouldn't normally think of... but I must state that this came from a dream I had a while back. I think it was a year ago... maybe a little over a year since I didn't have my fan fiction account... But yeah... this story made me think of a few things... kind of like... know your enemies... but then again... that is something we shouldn't worry about... not too much... Oh well. So what did you think of it? Tell me in a review. I must say... this is the longest one shot fic I have written... I hope it was enjoyable... because it took me a few hours to fully type it up... Yeah... anyways... I have to start reading some books for school...  
  
Laters for now!  
  
Takuma 


	2. Part 2

I honestly don't know if there is anyone who reads the beginning notes... but I felt that I should put this small note in the fic before I start with the fic notes. As some may know... the 40th president had died a week ago. Just a few hours ago, I had watched on TV the tribute to the president... and I was deeply saddened as I saw the Reagan family at Mr. Reagan's memorial... I had just wanted to state that my thoughts were with the family and friends of Mr. Ronald Reagan.  
  
I know that this fic was originally a one-shot, but as a few others had pointed out... it seemed like there should be more. I have felt that way soon after I had written the first part of the story... which was a dream. This part is what I had thought could help to tie up 'loose ends'. And I really hope you all like this version. I kind of wish that it was part of the original dream... but you may know that some dreams just cut you off at the good parts... I wish it wouldn't happen that way... Oh well... I hope you enjoy the second part to this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ... so please don't come after me with a lawyer stating that I have 'stolen' the characters...  
  
Saiyans – Part 2  
  
The Return of Yuuryoku By: Takuma  
  
§±§±§±§  
  
Children could be heard in the distance... most defiantly a child's birthday celebration was going on. There was loud music, and most defiantly plenty of bar-b-que could be smelled in the air. Yes, the traditional birthday party on a three-day weekend. You would think, after a saiyan 'attack' on the children's babysitter could scare this family from having any kind of fun on this day. They could have just canceled this celebration and gone out searching for her, but they didn't. The Sai family knew Yuuryoku wouldn't have liked for this child's day to celebrate her older age to be wasted on her... She was most defiantly a non-self centered person.  
  
Mrs. Sai placed a fake smile on her face as she greeted more guests. They smiled back to her as they handed a present for the young Risuna. Surprisingly, she didn't seem so young anymore... She noticed her daughter run up to the door, in her soaked bathing suit, to greet her friend with a toothy grin, soon to drag her outside to the back where the pool had been ready for a party. Yes, a pool party was what the Sai family was throwing. As soon as the guests were out of sight, Mrs. Sai gave a sigh as her grin turned to a frown. She felt absolutely horrible for Yuuryoku's disappearance from two days ago...  
  
The mother looked back out the open door, maybe... just maybe she would be coming... she never went back on her word... she was always loyal come hell or high water! But she wasn't there. Closing the door, Mrs. Sai walked back into the house to find a quiet place so she could think... or even cry. The mother laughed mockingly to herself, 'I can't cry... I've already cried my eyes out...' She looked at herself in a mirror. Her eyes were becoming red. They were slightly puffy too... She wasn't surprised that Yuuryoku had such a big impact in her life. She was like another daughter in this family! Mrs. Sai held back a sob as she walked up the stairs in her house to a private study where she would most likely cry for a while before returning to the party with another fake smile plastered on her face.  
  
§±§±§±§  
  
"Come On! Hurry up Koukatsu! I'm already an hour late!" exclaimed a female as she was carried in his arms in the sky, flying. She looked up to her husband, in saiyans terms, as he gave her a glare.  
  
"I don't see why we have to go to this event!" he exclaimed keeping his eye out in the sky to keep in the right direction to their destination. "If you haven't forgotten... I think those brats will remember me!"  
  
"They're not brats!" Yuuryoku exclaimed as she crossed her arms and turned her face away from him. "They're adorable children whom I have known most of my life!" she exclaimed. Koukatsu snorted, as he remained quiet to not anger his mate anymore. He stole a glance at her and a small smile could be seen grace his lips. He was incredibly lucky to have a woman like her as his mate. She was all he could ask for in the perfect woman! But there were times she seemed distant... He shook it off. But the smile became a smirk. 'Who would have known the chase was all apart of the mating ritual...  
  
The familiar home came into view as he slowed down. He was very nervous to go back, but he knew it would break Yuuryoku's heart... that was something he didn't want to do... They came nearer to the house, and he could immediately feel his mate's excitement. He subconsciously tightened his grip on her as they landed on the lawn of the house.  
  
§±§±§±§  
  
The doorbell rang, and Risuna ran to the door screaming, "I'll get it! I'll get it!" still completely soaked from the pool. She heard the doorbell ring again as she reached it, and quickly opened the door. She gasped.  
  
"YUURYOKU!" exclaimed the child as she gave her babysitter a HUGE hug. Yuuryoku gave a genuine smile as she hugged the young girl back. She kneeled down to her height.  
  
"And how are you doing this lovely day?" asked the teen, her smile never leaving her lips. Risuna's smile seemed to widen.  
  
"Just great!" she exclaimed, "I'm so glad you're here!" She grabbed Yuuryoku's hand to bring her in the house. She was completely oblivious to the saiyan behind her babysitter. "Yuu! Did you bring your bathing suit? Because this party WAS a swimming party..."  
  
"Of course I did remember," she replied sweetly as she was dragged thru the house. The young girl paused for a moment and she looked to the teen. Yuuryoku blinked at the girl. "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Momma's been worried..." she looked up to her, "I think she would be happy to see you again." The teen couldn't help but blink. Someone was worried about her safe being? And then hell seemed to break out as she notice Risuna scream. Yuuryoku snapped her head to the child as she backed up, fear clearly seen in her eyes.  
  
"R-risuna? What's wrong?" she asked softly. The young girl pointed to the person behind her. Yuuryoku looked behind to notice her mate, Koukatsu. She looked back to the girl as she continued to back away. Well, that as till she went up to Risuna to give her a huge hug. "It's alright," she said in a soothing voice.  
  
Risuna was able to catch her voice. "He-he's the one who was after you!! Wasn't he?" she asked in her innocent little voice. The babysitter looked up to her mate as he crossed his arms and gave his wife the 'I-told- you-so' look. She smirked back at him as she looked back to the scared girl.  
  
"He won't do anything to you," she stated in a sincere voice, "I promise." Risuna slowly nodded before she asked...  
  
"Why is he here?"  
  
Yuuryoku gave a gently smile as she replied, "He's my husband." The girl gasped. "Well... under saiyan customs..." she added placing a finger to her chin looking up as if thinking.  
  
"YU-URY-YOKU?!" the three in the hallway looked up to see Mrs. Sai freeze at the top stair. The teen gave a friendly smile back.  
  
"How are you Mrs. Sai?" she asked. The mother ran down the stair, almost tripping a few times... but able to catch herself. As she reached the bottom step, she ran to the teen and began to sob.  
  
"I-I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed giving her a death grip hug. Yuuryoku gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"I could never break a promise once I make them..." she replied. Mrs. Sai wiped away her tears as she looked behind the female teen. She noticed the saiyan.  
  
"Yuuryoku? Who's your friend?" she asked with a small smile. Koukatsu walked up to Mrs. Sai and held out a hand.  
  
"Koukatsu, ma'am." She smiled back at the saiyan.  
  
"Nice to meet you." He stepped back just as Mrs. Sai turned back to the babysitter.  
  
"Come! Come! You both must be hungry! There's plenty outside that's been grilled!" she exclaimed leading them to the back yard.  
  
Keeping a low whispering voice Yuuryoku said to Koukatsu, "I didn't know you could be polite!"  
  
He quietly snorted, "There are many things you don't know about me."  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Smarty Pants." About to protest, they entered the backyard, many children and parents were in the back talking among each other. It seemed so lively! The teen gave a grin as she followed the mother to a shady spot under a large oak tree. Yuuryoku's mate had followed, but soon paused as he noticed Mr. Sai glancing over at the young adult. He walked over to Koukatsu and stated in the saiyan language...  
  
"You were the one after the girl... weren't you?" the older saiyan looked to Yuuryoku as she began to chat with Mrs. Sai, "She smells different than from what I remember..."  
  
"She's my mate," replied Koukatsu back in the saiyan language with a smirk. Mr. Sai almost choked.  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
Mrs. Sai and Yuuryoku, in their own little world, began to chat... well... about everything that happened that crazy night.  
  
"Oh you must have been frightened!" exclaimed the mother as she placed a hand over her mouth. Yuuryoku gave a small smile.  
  
"I did give a good fight... and chase," she placed a thoughtful finger on her chin. "But all in the end... it all turned out that he was to soon be my mate. He explained the whole mating thing the next day."  
  
"I can't imagine why," Mrs. Sai stated with a smirk. That comment caused the teen to blush.  
  
"But I didn't know WHAT to think when Capsule Corp called us up at the dinner party!" The older woman looked to the teen, "I didn't know you knew Trunks Briefs!"  
  
The babysitter couldn't help but give a small smile, "All I can say, is it pays to be a genius!" The mother gave a loud laugh.  
  
"Oh, I could only imagine."  
  
"But, what exactly happened after the children arrived at Capsule Corp?" asked Yuuryoku as she slightly tilted her head.  
  
"Well, from what Risuna and Mr. Briefs told me..."  
  
§±§±§±§  
  
Flashback  
  
§±§±§±§  
  
Trunks was finishing up the last of his work in his office. He wiped some sweat from his brow just as he signed the last paper. He gave a small Vegeta smirk.  
  
"Perfect," he murmured as he set his pen down on the large desk to stand up and stretch his sore muscled arms. A small yawn was given too as he walked to his office door and opened it, turning off the light. He began to walk down the hallway walking by a few saiyan who bowed respectfully to the prince. He gave a small nod before continuing down the hall. Things have changed since that day is father had wished back the saiyans. It was a shame that the prince's home planet couldn't be brought back, and for unknown reasons too. But since a saiyan looked much like a human, they could easily pass off as one, right? Wrong. It soon became public knowledge that aliens live among them, and that they were ten times as strong than the average human. But they did prove to be a very good ally for fighting wars to keep peace in the universe. With that in human's minds, the saiyans went from not being tolerated from being welcome onto this planet, well... sort of...  
  
Trunks couldn't believe that his father had made all of the Capsule Corp buildings the signup place for this 'space army'. But his father... he was already in his ninety's and still looking as if he were forty years old! And his mother... he could remember the day she used the dragonballs to make a wish that would allow her to remain young looking like her husband, and that she would die beside him. It was crazy... He ran a hand thru his hair; it was no longer long as it had been when he was a young adult. He had gotten it trimmed, almost in a buzz haircut so it could spike up like a saiyans'. As he reached the front desk to Capsule Corp he noticed his secretary talking to some children... they seemed worried... and looked familiar. Where did he see them before?  
  
The older child looked up and noticed the Capsule Corp president, and she waved to him.  
  
"Hi Mr. Trunks!" she exclaimed waving her hand. I finally clicked in the hybrid saiyans' mind. He gave her a smile.  
  
"And what can I do for you Miss Sai?" The girl handed Trunks an envelope and the man blinked as he looked to the young girl.  
  
"That's from Yuuryoku-san!" exclaimed Herupa cheerfully. Trunks couldn't help but smile at the young girl's enthusiasm. He opened the letter and read it silently. As the he read the letter, the man's eyes grew wider as he read the last bit of the note before he quickly turned it around. There was nothing else added to the note. He looked to the young girls.  
  
"Where's Kinzentaru, Yuuryoku?" he asked urgently. The youngest shrugged as Risuna looked down replying; "We haven't seen her for about thirty minutes..." Just what Trunks was afraid of... He looked to the secretary who stared at the Capsule Corp president dumbly then back to the kids.  
  
"Why don't you two come with me for a while?" he asked kindly. The two stood by the older man as they followed. There was a pause for a moment till Trunks asked, "So... was there a prize for winning this 'race' you three were playing." Herupa nodded as she held the hybrid saiyans' hand.  
  
"Yep! She promise candy and ice cream the next time she would come over!" exclaimed the young girl cheerfully. Trunks gave a smile as he lead them into home part of Capsule Corp where he knew the children would be safe.  
  
§±§±§±§  
  
"And we got the phone call shortly after that..." replied the older woman wiping away a lone tear.  
  
"Oh Mrs. Sai-"  
  
"Call me Kigaru, Yuuryoku."  
  
"Okay... Kigaru... But I'm curious... what happened at the dinner before the call?" she asked with a small smile.  
  
Mrs. Sai began to laugh. "Oh! It was a blast!" she exclaimed, "One of my clients was being himself, an arrogant bastard, bragged that he could hold his liquor. Unfortunately, Nenkimono, my husband, had challenged him to a drinking contest. They had to bet on vodka... and after about seventeen shots of the alcohol, the client fell to the ground unconscious! Of course some of the men at the table were joking about how much of a hang over the two were going to have, but of course, since most saiyans can hold their liquor, he was as sober as any other person who didn't even have anything to drink that night! They were completely shocked! Oh but that was nothing compared to when the waiter in the restaurant began to flirt with me..." Yuuryoku raised an eyebrow as a small giggle left her lips.  
  
"Oh I could only imagine..." she replied.  
  
"But it was completely priceless when my husband gave that waiter a piece of his mind!" Both women began to laugh as the men looked over.  
  
"I think they've lost it..." muttered Koukatsu to Mr. Sai. He gave a smirk to the young man.  
  
"I couldn't agree more," he replied back, "I couldn't agree more..." Both men watched as both of the young girls ran up to Yuuryoku ran tried to drag her to the pool and begging her to go in with them.  
  
"Please Yuu? Could you play 'Marco Polo' with us?" asked Risuna with the huge puppy eyes. Yuuryoku gave a small sigh and smiled.  
  
"I don't know how you can do that..." she muttered to the little girl as she began to strip from her clothes, to reveal a dare blue one piece bathing suit. He girls gave a small cheer as they grabbed their babysitter's arms and dragged her to the pool. Mrs. Sai couldn't help let out a giggle when she noticed Yuuryoku give her a pleading look. Instead the mother waved to the teen with an evil smirk stating...  
  
"Have fun!" And the teen was dragged into the pool, well... a small shriek HAD to follow of course!  
  
Mrs. Sai gave a small laugh as she watched the children, and teen, in the pool. Yuuryoku had proven she was one who knew how to swim since she would always seem to slip away from the child who tried to chase her.  
  
She smiled; things seemed to be coming back to normal... or as normal as they could get...  
  
§±§±§±§  
  
And that is all for now; I have decided to write two more chapters... one for when she goes back to school... and I think the last is of her new life... I haven't quite planned the story that far yet... ; Anyways... I hope this fic is enjoyable, so please tell me what you think. Thanks!  
  
-Takuma 


	3. Part 3

Saiyans- Part 3

Yuuryoku looked around in the halls. She was, once again, back in school. It looked more strange to her... there was just something very off about it. She couldn't exactly place her finger on it. She came to this school... for about three years now, and not once was something out of the ordinary found with it.

Maybe now, she had a different perspective on it since she would never be returning after today.

"I really hope you don't take all your precious time," muttered a deep tenor voice behind the human female. She felt her mate's breath caressing her exposed neck as she continued to gaze around the halls.

"Don't worry about that, Katsu," muttered the female as she began to walk down the abandoned halls. She wanted to talk to a certain teacher before she never showed her face here again. There were a few things she was curious about...

"Katsu?" questioned a confused voice from behind. She felt her shoulder being grabbed, and Yuuryoku turned her head around. The saiyan eyed her fiercely.

"My name is clearly Koukatsu. Why did you call me Katsu?" he questioned her softly as he brought his head towards her.

She smirked lightly pushing his face away from her with a delicate hand. "Because Koukatsu is a mouthful."

The saiyan's cheeks became the slightest shade of red before he puffed his cheeks turning the other way. She just giggled in response before she lightly kissed his cheek.

"That's okay. We still love you."

That comment was supposed to be almost sarcastic, but this saiyan wasn't exactly familiar with the earthling's ways or customs. So... he did the only thing he could. He took it literal. His eyes darkened and turned to tiny slits before he grabbed her shoulders tightly once more almost ramming her into the painted brick wall.

"What do you mean by WE?" he questioned in an angry manner. "Is there something you are not telling me, Yuuryoku-chan?" He moved closer to her. "Because... with this bond... there can not be any more competition for you." The smile that his lips showed was almost animalistic. It slightly scared the human female; she didn't want her mate to know that. She just frowned to him. "Do you understand that, Yuu-chan? You only belong to me, for ever and ever."

He sealed that promise with a kiss. The saiyan didn't care if they were in the middle of the sidewalk with many busy people walking by or in an empty school hall.

But Yuuryoku was no saiyan.

She moved her lips away from his and she turned her head away. Much effort was needed when doing such. This angered, yet confused the saiyan warrior as he looked back to his wife. Her stern gaze almost through him off as he gave her some room to breathe. She took full advantage of this action and she lightly smiled.

"Katsu, just wait till we get to your home. We can continue there, but not here... in this school." The plea was small but it was very powerful as she gazed into his eyes with the big puppy eyes.

Koukatsu looked to her raising an eyebrow. "How could I trust you?" He brought his face close to hers once more. "You are a very smart, and unpredictable person. I don't want you to use that against me."

She lightly frowned. "You won't trust a promise I make?"

The canines of the saiyan were noticed when he smirked. "That would be acceptable." Kissing her deeply once more, he brought his head up and released her leaving her surprised. "Do you promise to keep that promise?" he questioned his nose touching hers.

She smiled. "I never go back on my word unless it's a life or death situation."

He chuckled lightly kissing her lips softly. He backed up and began to look down the empty halls. "You might as well get this thing over with, because I wish to get home soon."

Yuuryoku rolled her eyes. "I need to talk to my Biology teacher. She was lecturing us a few days before when a fire alarm went off. She never finished the lesson that day, and I really should have gotten that info... or it would have saved me much trouble a few days ago."

Koukatsu raised an eyebrow gazing over his wife. "And you were studying...?"

"Saiyan and Human customs/ anatomy."

That most defiantly choked up the saiyan warrior as he eyed the female suspiciously. "That's how you were able to pick out my weak point (not to mention, how my TAIL was ripped off)? By your teacher's lecturing?"

Yuuryoku shook her head. "Oh no!" She didn't notice the saiyan sigh. "I read it in a book!"

He fell over twitching.

Yuu, staring at her husband, shook her head before smiling and skipping down the halls finally having the chance to go to her teacher. The saiyan, however, opened an eye when he felt Yuuryoku's presence fade away. He lifted his head up and he frowned when he noticed his wife's form moving further and further away.

"HEY, YUU-CHAN! You better wait up! Or I swear!" warned the saiyan as he dashed after her.

§±§

Poking her head in the open classroom, Yuuryoku glanced around the room. She gave a small smile in noticing her teacher standing at the board writing the assignments for the day.

Lightly knocking on the door, the teacher turned her head over to the teen being disrupted from her work. Her face of curiosity turned into happiness when she noticed her student standing there waiting for a response from the teacher.

"Yuuryoku! It's so wonderful for you to stop in!" stated the teacher placing the chalk back down on the chalk tray. "What brings you in at this early hour?" questioned the lady with a smile on her face.

The teen had to bite her lip. She wasn't exactly sure how she should approach this subject... Maybe she should beat around the bush... or maybe she should be very blunt, or possibly...

"I have a few questions that have to do with the lecture you started about saiyans on Friday... since we didn't exactly finish what we were to know, that is!" explained Yuuryoku as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

The teacher lightly smiled, "Well, you know I can easily answer your questions but I will be going over the material that you missed in class later on today."

That was the problem.

"Ma'am. I'm not exactly going to be in class anymore." The teacher lightly frowned causing the teenager the fidget. "I'm moving."

The teacher's 'harsh' look turned more into a bright smile with a lighthearted giggle. "Of course! You must have already turned in all that is needed to be done this morning for transferring schools." The teen before her nodded, "Of course of course," reassured the teacher to herself as she walked to her desk. "I was actually giving a few packets of notes over the lecture for you all to help understand a bit better. It's just basically over the information of the mating game that the saiyans have and of their eating habits." The teacher flipped through the packets. "This is the one about the food they eat, and it shows the quantities in case you ever have to house or prepare a meal for a saiyan. And this packet," the teacher flipped them again, "Shows what a saiyan's main job occupation is. Of course it's usually military or something having to do with protection or safety of a person, people, town, city, nation, planet, etc."

Yuuryoku blinked as she noticed the small pile of papers in her hands. "Thanks, ma'am." This would keep her busy fir a few days; she knew that this might be the only reading material she might have for the next few days when being in the house alone or with her mate. "I greatly appreciate this; it should help me out a whole bunch."

The teacher lightly tilted her head. "Why so? I don't mean to ask something so personal, but do you fancy someone of saiyan blood? Perhaps a hybrid saiyan classmate?"

The teen shook her head side to side quickly as she lightly frowned. "Oh no! They would most defiantly leave me alone. I was informed that yesterday when I asked my... mate."

The teacher blinked. "Excuse me... I must not be hearing right. Did you just say... mate?"

Yuuryoku nodded her head with a small blush staining her cheeks. "Yes ma'am. I'm moving in with him. I remember reading before that if you do such the saiyan you're bonded with wouldn't be so paranoid and clingy."

The teacher dumbly nodded. "Of course."

Yuuryoku smiled lightly as she hugged her teacher then released her with a smile plastered on her face. "Thanks for being such a great teacher."

The teacher smiled brightly back as she laughed lightly. "No! Thank YOU for being such a wonderful student! You don't know how wonderful it feels to know there is at least one kid or teen who is willing to learn all the material in the class and actually benefiting from it."

"Ahem."

The women turned their head to the door.

Standing there with crossed arms while leaning on the doorframe was no other than Koukatsu. He gave his mate a knowing look. Yuuryoku nodded back before she turned to the teacher. "I guess I should be leaving." Bowing to her teacher, she came up and began to walk to her mate, the packet of papers in her grip. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the two left the sight of the teacher.

The lady just stood there blinking before shaking her head. There were some strange things on this planet, and that was one of them.

"A straight A student... becoming the mate of a saiyan warrior." The teacher shook her head. "This world is full of surprises." But a grin soon graced the lips of the teacher, "But is was one that I did not expect."

Turning back around, the teacher picked up the chalk again and began to write some notes on the board for her classes. Even though Yuuryoku wouldn't be a student at the school anymore, that student would always remain in her mind.

§±§

Finished.

I have completed another fic. I felt I should end it here. For one... I started this fic... I think over a year ago... and it's only 3 chapters, including this chapter. I am currently very tired. My eyes burn badly because I slept only about... 5 hours? This was before I had to march in a parade in an out of town competition, which my school band won for the marching band division! Yays! But... I am very tired. I came home, took a six hour nap... I could have slept the whole day if I wanted too... but I had a wedding to go to later on that night. But now having finished another fic makes me feel like I have accomplished something. Now I can focus on my other more thought filled fiction and hopefully I could finish it soon.

Thanks for sticking with me thus far! I hope you enjoyed this fic (which started off as a dream)! oO!

Takuma


End file.
